You're A What Now?
by Super kotlc fan
Summary: John finds out that Sherlock is a demigod and they visit camp. Sherlock has a lot to catch up on. Also, a certain doctor with magic pays them a visit.
1. Chapter 1

Honestly, John wasn't even surprised when Sherlock told him that he (Sherlock)was half god. Sherlock told him about the camp he used to go to as a kid. All John said was,  
"So when are we visiting?"

"Right now," Sherlock said.

"WHAT?" John yelled. "I havea date today!"

John thought he saw something shift in Sherlock's eyes, but just brushed it off.

"You don't have to come," Sherlock said.

"No no, I want to come," said John quickly. "Just, next time, give a warning earlier, alright?" Sherlock nodded.

"It's been years since I've last visited. The last time was when a new camper, Annabeth arrived. She was eight. Her best friend got turned into a tree."

John didn't even ask.

"Alright, let's go."

They went outside and Sherlock tossed a gold coin into the ground, and a few seconds later, a cab appeared. It didn't seem to be in good condition, but Sherlock motioned for John to get in.

When they got in, they barely had time to buckle their seatbelts before they sped off at an alarming speed that made John alarmed. The speed just increased until, suddenly, they stop. John's face almost became part of the front seat. Sherlock just sat there, looking perfect as always. Wait what? John brushed those thoughts aside. Sherlock calmly stepped off and pulled John off too. He gave a half smile to the driver.

"My thanks to you," he said.

Then the cab disappeared. They went deepinto the woods and stopped. Sherlock cleared his throat.

"I,Sherlock Holmes, son of Athena, give John Watson permission to enter Camp Half-Blood."

John could suddenly see kids of all ages sword fighting, climbing walls, and doing activities. There was a strawberry field. Sherlock strode right in, his suit barely affected by the wind. Like usual, Sherlock had left the top button unbuttoned and he did not have a tie. John trailed behind him. The tension seemed to drain out of Sherlock the moment they stepped inside the a group of girls huddled close together, giggling, spotted him, they shrieked.

"Sherlock, Sherlock!" They chanted and giggled. John could see that they were gorgeous. Sherlock grinned. John didn't think he'd ever seen Sherlock smile that big before.

"I've missed them."

Another group of kids looked over. They were discussing things and some of them were reading. They broke out into grins.

"Hey, Sherlock! We've missed you, come on over here, ya little genius!" One of them yelled.

"Hey, go get Annabeth!" Another shouted.

"On it!" Someone ran off.

"Who's that behind you?"

Sherlock pulled him over.

"This is John, he's my personal blogger," said Sherlock.

"What do you put?" A girl with blond hair asked. John realized that almost all of them had blond hair.

"Oh, well, um, I writeabout our cases-"

"Our?" A boy asked.

"Yes, our, Carter, I have friends too." Sherlock said, amused.

"So, What's Sherlock like?" Carter asked.

"Well, for starters, he's a self proclaimed, 'high functioning sociopath'," John said. The kids rolled their eyes.

"He's not that sympathetic and doesn't really no the meaning of careful around sensitive topics." John continued.

"Glad to know you think that of me," Sherlock said in mock offense.

"By the way, Sherlock, you've missed so much here! You've missed two wars!" Someone said.

Sherlock looked surprised.

"Really? Against who?" He asked.

"Well, they were against Kronos and Gaia."

"What?" Sherlock yelled. "How'd you win?"

"Well, we won cause of-" there was a shriek behind them.

"Annabeth!" A teenager yelled. "Give me back my blue cupcake!"

A girl in front of him, holding a blue cupcake, laughed and ran even faster. A blond haired boy ran alongside her, laughing as well.

"Malcolm, help me!" The boy wailed.

"Not a chance, Perce," the person running with the girl said. The three reached John and Sherlock. They didn't seem out of breath at all. Annabeth looked over at Sherlock in surprise.

"You're Sherlock Holmes?" She said. "I thought you'd be taller."

"I take the precaution of a good coat and a short friend," Sherlock said. John couldn't hold back a laugh. Annabeth turned to him.

"The last time Sherlock said that, he was in the queen's palace with nothing but a sheet on him and when he turned to leave, his brother stepped on his sheet, causing it to fall. He did catch it, but still," John reminisced. Percy laughed. Annabeth sighed, exasperated.

"What?" Percy whined. "It's funny!"

"RIGHT!" Yelled the person telling the, about the wars. "As I was saying, we won the wars with the help of this idiot right here," he playfully shoved Percy.

"And Annabeth," Percy added.

"Well then, nice job," Sherlock congratulated.

"Thanks," said Percy. John stood to the side awkwardly, not knowing what to do.  
"So, anything interesting happen lately?" Asked Carter. "I meant cases, by the way."  
"Have you heard of project H.O.U.N.D?" Sherlock asked. They shook their heads. Annabeth spoke up.  
"Actually, I think I have. Isn't it an expirament that went horriblywronging they had to shut it down? I think it was in Indiana."  
"Yes," said Sherlock. "One person did not give up though. He put the chemical they were developing in the fog at the forest so that people would have hallucinations when there."  
"That sounds interesting," said a little girl around eight.  
"When a kid a his father went to visit, oblivious of what would happen, the person jumped at them, killing the father and traumatizing the child. Twenty years later, we eventually figured out who it was, but the victimwas still a bit shaken."  
"Poor kid," commented Annabeth. "What about you?" She gestured to John.  
"Oh, there's really nothing interesting about me-"  
"An opera singer kidnapped John and his girlfriend because she thought he was me." Sherlock interrupted. "She did hear him mocking me while I was searching someone's flat though. He was mad that I wouldn't let him in. I was in a tough situation because  
I was being strangled to death by 'the spider'."  
"What?" John asked. "You never told me that."  
"I never told you I was malnourished and had double kidney failure, but you should have figured it out. What kind of doctor are you?"  
"Wait, what?" A girl asked. "Why?" She asked.  
"He was high on drugs," John replied before Sherlock could. The girl groaned.  
"I told you to be careful, Sherlock, and you just go ahead and throw that warning out the window. But anyways, you got a boyfriend? Girlfriend?"  
"Nope," Sherlock said.  
"The closest he ever got to a girlfriend was Irene Adler," John said. Their mouths dropped open.  
"Irene Adler?" Annabeth asked. "You're sure?"  
"Yeah," John said.  
"Oh my gods, how did you manage that? Her standards are through the roof! She doesn't even like  
Percy!"  
Sherlock raised an eyebrow.  
"She's a demigod?" He asked.  
"Yes," Annabeth.  
"Well, that's not very surprising. Aphrodite?"  
"Yep."  
"Makes sense, since she showed up naked and then she drugged me."  
Percy snorted.  
"Seriously?" He asked.  
"Yes, seriously," said a voice behind them. "And I didn't expect to see you back so soon, Sherlock. How's your boyfriend?"  
"For the last time, we are nota couple!" John said.  
"Yes you are," she said.  
"Well, if anyone even cares, I'm not gay!" John shouted. "Stop thinking we're a couple. Please!"  
Annabeth saw a flicker of disappointment in Sherlock's eyes before he went back to normal. Annabeth grinned to herself. She would have to talk to Piper about this.  
"Um, I've gotta run, so see you guys later, alright?" Annabeth said. "Come on, Seaweed Brain!" With that, she dragged him in the direction of the Aphrodite cabin. Irene saw and gave them a wink. _Good luck_ , she mouthed. Annabeth  
smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight," Piper said. They had finally found her by the forest andAnnabeth was telling her about the situation. "So this Sherlock likes his friend John but John is more oblivious than Percy?"  
"Hey," Percy complained. "But seriously, even I saw that. I can't believe John didn't!"  
"Maybe he thinks we'll judge him or something. But we have Solangelo here at camp!" Piper said. "They're like, eveyone's favorite ship other than you guys!"  
"So, Piper, can you talk to the Aphrodite cabin? Try to get them to help, alright? I know that they've changed a lot since you came," Annabeth said.  
"Alright, I'll try," Piper promised.  
An iPadsuddenly appeared before them. It was one like Leo's. They looked in it and found a message from Aphrodite. _Here are some videos I made. One of them is from inside Sherlock's head. That one is when Sherlock got shot by John's wife. Her name is Mary. She's dead._ Annabeth  
shrugged.

"Well, I guess show them to your cabin then," Annabeth said. Piper nodded.  
"I better get going then," she said, and sprinted off. She arrived in her cabin and pushed the door open. Inside, all the Aphrodite children were doing makeup, gossiping, or on theirValdez phones.  
"Campers!" Piper hollered. "We've got a problem. A Johnlock problem."

A few minutes later, they were gathered around the projection that the iPad made. The first clip was only a minute long. It showed Sherlock telling John and his wife that Mary was pregnant. The two were in shock but happy. They walked away to dance. Sherlock's  
smile faded. He slowly walked through the happy crowd and left. Outside, you could see him pulling on his coat and turning up his collar. He walked away from the wedding.  
A few of the girls pouted.  
The next clip showed people beside an unlit bonfire. Then, it showed John inside the bonfire, crying for help. Outside, a little girl heard him and told her dad. He waved her off and lit the fire. Here, the Aphrodite girl's looked horrified. The little  
girl began to scream. The people began to realize that something was ,Sherlock and John's wife pushed the crowd aside yelling for them to move.  
"John!" They yelled over and over again. They pushed aside the logs that were on fire. The scene switched all of a sudden, to Irene Adler and Sherlock.  
"Funny how fire exposes our priorities," he said.  
The scene switched back. They finally got John out of the fire and laid him on the ground. The scene ended.  
"That's horrible!" A girl shrieked. The rest nodded their agreement. Another clip started. Words appeared. _This is inside Sherlock's head when he was shot. The crazy man is Moriarty._ In the scene, you could see Sherlock lying on the ground,  
closing his eyes. A monitor showed that he had flatlined. Moriarty was spinning around, saying who would cry over his death.  
"And John will cry buckets and buckets," he said. "It's him that I'm worried about. Sherlock, John Watson is definitely in danger." He sang.  
Sherlock's eyes flew open. The girls gasped. Moriarty looked down in disbelief. Sherlock got up and walked over to the door.  
"Oh, you're not getting better, are you?" Moriarty asked.  
Sherlock pushed open the door. "SHERLOCK!" Moriarty screamed.  
The scene faded to black. Everyone was stunned. Sherlock had come back to life because of John. They looked to each other and made a silent agreement. They would get Johnlock together no matter what.  
Another clip started. It was of Irene and John.  
"For anyone that cares," John was saying. "I'm not actually gay!"  
"Well I am," Irene said. "Look at us both." The scene faded again. Everyone knew what Irene meant. They were both attracted to women but somehow managed to fall in love with Sherlock.  
"Let's go outside," Piper suggested. They nodded.

When theygot outside, they saw John talking to a daughter of Hecate around his age. They were flirting. Sherlock was off to the side, looking at them with a mixed expression on his face. A vision suddenly hit Piper.  
"You look so sad, when you think he can't see you," a woman said to Sherlock. Piper was thrown back to reality. She almost stumbled. Her siblings screeched at the scene. They charged at the Hecate kid, Liberty. Liberty looked shocked and ran off screamingwith  
a group of angry Miny Aphrodities chasing after her, screeching their heads off. John looked at them strangely. There was a shout near by.  
"Put me down!" Nico yelled. Will had him thrown over his shoulder.  
"Nope!" Will said cheerfully.  
"I'll summon even more zombies if you don't put me down!"  
"Fine," Will grumbled and put him down. Nico rolled his eyes and straightened his jacket. Will pulled him in for a kiss. No one even batted an eye at theirantics. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.  
"Hades?" He asked Piper.  
"Yep," she replied. "I'm Piper, by the way."  
Sherlock looked amused.  
"Hades and Apollo," he mused.  
"You like him, don't you?" Piper asked, gesturing at John. "I'm sorry if this is rude, but you're gay, right?"  
Sherlock nodded.  
"Does John know?"  
"No."  
"I heard you got shot. By who?" Piper knew, but asked anyways.  
"Mary."  
"You're not that talkative, are you?"  
"Sometimes."  
Piper smiled.

"John's pretty oblivious, isn't he?"  
"Yes." Sherlock stared at John longingly. "He's very oblivious."


	3. Chapter 3

In the days it took Piper to make a plan to make Johnlock canon, several things had gone wrong. For one thing, John had found a girlfriend. This girlfriend was actually lasting a while. According to Sherlock, none of John's girlfriends had lasted more  
/than a few days. John seemed to be obsessed with her. Sherlock wasn't sure that they should try to get himself and John together. Sherlock just wanted John to be happy. They were discussing the topic in front of the arena in hushed whispers when Sherlock  
/snapped.

"Sherlock, I've seem the way he looks at you too!" Piper said, trying to keep quiet. "And I know you love him-"

"Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side. For the record, I think we should stop and leave him alone," Sherlock said rather loudly andstop up abruptly, ignoring the stares he was receiving.

The campers continued to stare even after he left. John broke the sulence by turning back to his girlfriend.

"Why are you all staring?" He asked.

"Why did he say that?" Asked his girlfriend.

"What do you mean? He's always like that," John said, confused.

"What? But he wasn't like that at when he was at camp. What happened?"

"I don't know, he's never talked about it before."

"You've never thought to ask?"

"Oh no, I've asked, he's just never replied." John shrugged. The campers gradually returned to their activities. Piper was ready to tear her hair out when the alarm for a monster attack went off. The camper immediately stood at full alert. Monsters  
ran

out from the woods and the campers charged. Sherlock joined Piper.

"New signal?" He noted. Piper nodded. She dragged him over to the armory.

"Grab one," She said. "Hurry." With that, she ran off to help fight. Sherlock grabbed a gun and some ammooff of ashelf and ran after her. He fired carefully at the monsters. The bullets were very effective and one killed a monster.

"Sherlock, watch out," yelled Percy, coming towards him like a whirlwind, monsters disintegrating at his feet. Sherlock felt an immense pain in his back and was launched forward. He gasped in pain. He looked desperately in his mind palace for what  
to

do, but slowly lost consciousness.

"Will," he heard Percy holler before everything faded.

John sat inside the infirmary as the battle went on outside. The demigods had forbidden him to fight, as they didn't want to deal with an angry Sherlock if he got hurt. After about ten minutes, there was a shout that John couldn't quite make out and seconds  
/later, Will Solace burst through the infirmary doors with an unconscious Sherlock on a stretcher, blood seeping from his back. John sprang to his feet and asked,

"What happened?"

"Monster caught him in the back," Will replied. He ripped off Sherlock's shirt and flipped him over. John was horrified to see themarks on his back. There were three huge gashes across his back and several smaller, older frowned.

"These don'tlook like they're from a monster," he said, puzzled. "I'll ask him later." He poured some yellow liquid over Sherlock and the wounds began to heal. When they'd healed a good amount, he took some bandages and wrapped it over the

wounds. Will carefully flipped him over and took care of Sherlock's cuts and bruisesthat he had got from slamming into the ground. He poured the same liquid over ittoo. John watched carefully, worried for his friend.

"He's good," said Will. "Gonna be out for a while, though. Wait, actually, I didn't give him ambrosia yet, buthe'll wake up when I do."

Piper then burst in, out of breath.

"You give him ambrosia yet?" She asked.

Will shook his head.

"No, can you do it?" He asked. "I've gotta help the others."

Piper nodded and grabbed a bowloff of a table nearby and got a spoon. She slowly gave Sherlock some of the pudding inside it and color came back into his face. John took his hand. He hated seeing Sherlock like this. John was used to seeing Sherlock  
/running around, solving cases, always looking perfect- John shook his head. He had to stop thinking about how Sherlock looked. John noticed that beneath Sherlock's eyelids, his eyes were moving frantically. Sherlock did not wake up though. Piper frowned.  
/"He should be awake by now," she said, puzzled.

"I think he may be trapped," John said.

"Where?" Piper asked.

"Inside his mind palace."


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock wanted to wake up. He had gone over all of the recent cases and solved unsolved ones. There was nothing for him to do. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't go back to that Victorian place where the case of the abominable bride had been solved.  
He just wanted to go back to the real world and see John again.  
"Oh, poor you," a voice said behind him. He spun around to seeMoriarty.  
"How are you here?" He asked.  
"You wanted me to be here. This is your mind." Suddenly, they were at Reichenbach Falls. They were dangerously close to the edge. The water splashed onto their clothes and roared in their ears.  
"You arethe first to achieve the construction of this ridiculous mind palace. You will also be the first to die in it." With that, Moriarty pushes them over the edge. He laughed maniacally as Sherlock kicked him off of him. Sherlock panicked. He  
would die. But this was his mind, and it was always the landing that killed, not the fall. Moriarty had said so himself. It was never the fall. So Sherlock closed his eyes and willed himself to wake with everything he had. _Come on_ , he thought.  
With a gasp, he sat up on a bed, eyes wide open. Sweat dropped off of his face.  
"Sherlock!" He heard John yell.  
Sherlock continued to pant and gasp as he tried to calm himself down. His heartbeat was racing and his mind was blank with terror.  
"Are you alright?" He heard Piper say. Sherlock managed to nod. "What happened?" She asked. Sherlock forced himself to think. He thought about all of his cases and logical things to calm him down. When his heart rate has gone back to normal, he answered  
Piper.

"I-I was trapped in my mind palace, and Moriarty was there. We were at Reichenbach Falls and he pushed us over. I managed to wake up before impact though."  
Piper looked worried but curious at the same time.  
"Your mind palace," she said. "How exactly does it work?"  
"Well, it's a memory technique that you use to store memories. But I've expanded and improved it so that it's not just memories and I can delete information and interact with them."  
Piper looked intrigued.  
"I wish I can do that," she said.  
"It's a blessing and a curse. Where's John?"  
Piper looked around. John was nowhere to be seen. She sighed.  
"Must've gone to find his girlfriend. I can't believe he would just do that!"  
Sherlock hidhis disappointment. He tried to get out of bed but Piper pushed him down again.  
"No, you're staying in bed," she said sternly. Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
"I'm fine, I've done this before," he complained.  
"When?"  
"I got shot, but I escaped from the hospital to confront Mary because she shot me. Granted, it did cause internal bleeding and they had to restart my heart. But this is different. Do you have an extra CHB shirt?"  
Piper sighed and handed one to him. He put it on and got up.  
"Any chance you got jeans?" He asked hopefully. Piper laughed and tossed him a pair. Sherlock strode outside with large steps and went over to John and his girlfriend. When John saw him, his jaw dropped open.  
"W-what?" He spluttered. His girlfriend grinned.  
"Glad to have you back," she said, punching his shoulder playfully. He grinned back.  
"You know Sherlock?" John asked his girlfriend, surprised. Sherlock couldn't help but feel a bit hurt that John wasn't even asking if he was okay.  
"Of course, we were good friends," his girlfriend said.  
"You're friends with everyone, Chance," Sherlock joked.  
She laughed.  
"You okay?" She asked.  
"I'm fine," Sherlock responded. Irene walked over to them.  
"Strange to see you like this, Mr. Holmes," she said. Sherlock rolled his eyes. And at that moment, a glowing orangeortal appeared and a man being dragged by a flying red cloak flew out of it. The moment they passed, the cloak went limp and the man crashed  
to the ground. He groaned and the cape jerked him upright.  
"What is wrong with you?" The man yelled. "We almost crashed into a wall! Where are we?" Sherlock realized that the man looked a lot like him. And then...  
"Steven?" He asked in disbelief.  
"What? Wha- oh hello, Sherlock," Steven said.  
"Uh, Sherlock?" John asked. "Who is this?"  
"This is my cousin, Steven Strange. Dr. Steven Strange," Sherlock answered. "What happened? Why are you dressed like that?"  
"I, uh, got into a car crash, ruined my hands, and learned magic, and can now turn back time with the time stone."  
"What?" Sherlock asked.  
"I said I-"  
"I know what you said. How did you get into a car crash?"  
"I was looking at x-rays of a patient and not looking at the road at all. So I crashed." Sherlock groaned.  
"I told you not to do that!"  
"I'm sorry, but what is going on here?" John interrupted.  
"Sorry, I've got to go," Strange said and jumped back through the portal and disappeared.  
Chance looked over to Sherlock to find him looking at John with an odd expression of his face. Realization hit her. She'd always knew that Sherlock preferred boyfriends over girlfriends, but hadn't realized that Sherlock liked John.  
"Um, Sherlock?" She asked. "I need to talk to you." 


End file.
